


Friend/Enemy

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemistad, M/M, Romance, amistad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: Derek Hale es un chico de 24 años cursando su último año de Universidad en Baencon Hills, un chico sumamente popular y de gran atractivo, con amigos como Isaac y un par de gemelos de ego enorme.El de ojos verdes poseía un carácter peculiar pero no muy buenas notas en la clase de ciencias, por lo que tras un proyecto a petición del profesor se ve obligado a convivir con un chico de ojos miel y cabello alborotado.Stiles Stilinski es un joven de 22 años que acaba de iniciar su año en la Universidad, prodigioso entre los profesores por tener una inteligencia casi como la de Lydia Martin, su primer amor de Instituto, amigo del hijo de la enfermera del Hospital y miembro del equipo de Lacross.Tras enterarse que daría tutorías para un proyecto con nada más ni nada menos que con el chico más popular de la escuela le provoca nervios.Pero que pasara entre este par de estudiantes?





	1. Capítulo I

 

 

-Derek Hale!- exclama el profesor Finstock.

El de chaqueta de cuero voltea hacia enfrente.

-Podrías dejar de ver las canchas y poner atención a la clase?

Este asintió y el profesor continúo dando la clase.

Los días eran como siempre, viendo las cosas que su madre decía prohibidas en su ordenador tras regresar de clases mientras se hacía una buena paja o disfrutando del buen trato que le brindaba Jeniffer Blake, Kate Argent o incluso Braeden, la verdad tenia para todas y no le importaba ni su nombre, hacia lo que quería con quien quisiera a la hora que quisiera y hasta la fecha ninguna chica le había puesto objeción alguna.

...

El timbre sonó anunciando el término de las clases y alborotando a todos los alumnos.

El de ojos verdes tomo su mochila y libro de la mesa y se dispuso a salir, al doblar en la entrada se topó con un castaño de ojos miel que miro con asombro como caía su proyecto del sistema solar al suelo destrozándose por completo, cada pequeña esfera se separaba de su lugar.

-Oye!- exclamo molesto el chico.

-Fíjate por donde caminas torpe- menciono solo dedicándole una mirada y marcharse sin preguntarse si estaba bien.

El castaño permaneció mirándolo con molestia y después se dedicó a levantar el desastre.

Cuando levanto el sol un moreno se colocó a su lado para ayudarle.

-Que paso Stiles?

-Ese tonto de Derek Hale, siempre creyéndose el perfecto, hizo que tirara mi proyecto y ahora me reprobaran por traerlo destrozado- molesto levantando la luna.

-Tranquilo mejor ignóralo, él es así, no le importan los pobres chicos desafortunados como nosotros.

El ojimiel suspirando cansado de sus comienzos en la Universidad.

...

_Había llegado con toda la actitud a clase, incluyo llevaba apuntes que podría ocupar en su clase pero al igual aquel enorme hombre de ojos verdes había chocado contra él y dejándolo caer en el suelo._

_-Fíjate enano, no quieres romperte tan pronto- le menciono el mayor._

_-Tú deberías de fijarte por donde caminas, no eres dueño del piso- exclamo para su sorpresa y este se volvió a girar hacia el chico._

_-Que dijiste?- le pregunto molesto._

_-Derek mejor déjalo así, no vale la pena, no queremos problemas el primer día- trato de convencerlo Isaac._

_Parecía que le gruñía al tiempo que se terminaba de marchar del chico que parecía completamente asustado por lo sucedido._

_Nota mental: No buscar problemas- se mencionó el castaño poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa._

...

Cuando inicio la otra clase el mayor de chaqueta había entrado a clase de ciencias.

Para su mala fortuna Jennifer le hacía señas para sentarse a su lado a lo que la ignoro completamente tomando asiento al lado de una chica rubia muy atractiva.

-Hola preciosa- le sonrió y esta acomodo su cabello coquetamente.

-Hola- le respondió.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Erika.

-Erika yo soy Derek y me encantaría que me acompañaras a comer en el tiempo libre después de clase.

La chica parecía hipnotizada pues lentamente asintió su cabeza con emoción al tiempo que el profesor entraba al aula y con ayuda de su asistente comenzaban a entregar los exámenes pasados.

-Bien chicos, les están entregado sus exámenes del parcial, como verán muchos de ustedes tienen buenas notas- esta vez miro al ojiverde- Pero otros no tanto- eso lo avergonzó y más porque la chica rubia levemente sonreía por el comentario del profesor- Derek hablaremos después de clase.

Mala suerte.

Pensó huir cuando la campana sonó pero ya era tarde, el profesor lo llamaba.

-Derek toma asiento.

-Pero profe tengo que hacer tarea- trato de librarse.

-Ambos sabemos que no haces tarea Derek, ahora hablemos de tus notas, he notado que no has sacado una sola nota en este semestre que sea favorable, te recuerdo que de no sacar una buena calificación en el último parcial tendrás que volver a cursar la clase.

-Pero..

-Lo siento Derek, tendrás que hacer créditos para acreditar la materia, también necesito hablar con tu madre para platicar sobre tus notas.

-Pero es que...

-Pero nada, tienes que ponerte al corriente.

Suspiro entre molesto y cansado.

-Que tengo que hacer?- resignado.

-Un proyecto estará bien, le diré a un compañero que te ayude en él y puedas cursar la materia.

No necesito más, estaba molesto, tan molesto que se olvidó por completo que cierta rubia lo esperaba en el área de comedores.

 


	2. Capitulo II

-Que?!!- exclamo levantando la voz al tiempo que se ponía de pie del asiento frente al escritorio del aula.

-Eres el que mejor notas lleva en mi clase por ello quiero que apoyes a Derek en su proyecto- menciono el profesor.

-Pero....no, debe haber alguien que pueda, yo no quiero pasar mis tardes ayudándolo!- exclamo furioso.

-Tranquilo que tampoco quiero perder mi tiempo contigo- menciono con asco el moreno.

-Pues lamento si tienen diferencias, necesitas aprobar la materia y tu Stiles eres el más calificado, así que todo está dicho, pueden ponerse de acuerdo cuando comenzaran, quiero ese proyecto en mi escritorio en un mes.

No dijo nada más el profesor y salió del aula tomando sus cosas en el trayecto.

El moreno estaba por marcharse cuando el chico lo impidió.

-Hey a dónde vas tenemos que ver qué proyecto harás?

-Pues piensa en algo y después hablamos- lo menciono con tanta despreocupación.

-No soy yo quien reprobara- colocándose en la entrada del aula.

-Pero si el que me ayudara- trato de esquivarlo pero el pequeño tenía sus trucos y no lo dejo pasar.

-No si no apoyas en ello- cerró sus labios en línea recta a punto de responder cuando una chica rubia se colocó detrás del castaño.

-Disculpa lo dejaras pasar o te crees el dueño del aula?- cuestiono la chica cruzada de brazos y con su muy corta minifalda.

-Soy el que lo ayudara en su proyecto!- estaba exasperado, no quería tener que pasar por eso todos los días para evitar que aquel cavernícola pudiera pasar la clase.

-Su qué?!- cuestiono confundida la chica.

El moreno abrió los ojos enormemente y tomando a la chica del brazo la saco del salón y cerrando la puerta de este dejando al castaño dentro junto a él.

-Derek!- se escuchó a la chica solo un minuto y después como el sonido de los tacones desaparecía por el pasillo.

-Escucha no quiero que nadie se entere de esto entendiste- menciono con molestia y acomodando su mochila en el hombro.

-Se enteren de qué? Que estas por reprobar y necesitas de mi ayuda para que eso no pase?- ok debería de permanecer callado algunas veces ya que esa mirada que provenía del moreno no era precisamente de amistad.

Lo tomo de la orilla del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra la puerta del aula.

-Mira mocoso no quieras pasarte de listo porque si quiero te puedo hacer más daño del que te imaginas, así que mejor mantén tu baca cerrada entendiste?

-Y crees que te tengo miedo?- menciono con naturalidad, nadie le había retado de esa manera sin salir librado de eso.

-Tu....- estaba a punto de terminar esa conversación cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Ya ve profesor está cerrada- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

La perilla se abrió ligeramente provocando que el moreno soltara al castaño y apartándose lo suficiente del chico.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió lo suficiente el profesor los miro con interrogativa.

-Que hacen ustedes dos encerrados en el aula?

-Sera mejor no preguntar profesor- menciono entre risas Isaac.

-Interrumpimos?- menciono uno de los gemelos que terminaban de entrar al salón.

El moreno le dedico una mirada de suma molestia al chico, se acercó ligeramente y le susurró al oído.

-Nos veremos en la salida para ver lo del proyecto, más vale que mantengas tu boca cerrada entendido- se fue alejando poco a poco del chico.

-Ya Derek deja a tu novio y siéntate- exclamo Isaac.

El castaño permaneció con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no de vergüenza, simplemente ardía de molestia por ese comportamiento tan frívolo y despreocupado que mostraba ese chico de ojos verdes.

-Señor Stilinski, no tiene una clase que tomar?- le pregunto el profesor al dejar su maletín en el escritorio.

-Si ya me voy, disculpe- se encamino a la salida pero antes miro hacia aquel chico, no apartaba la mirada de su espalda, estaba seguro que no sería un buen mes para él, mas con sus constantes amenazas a su persona.


	3. Capitulo III

El timbre había sonado dejando salir a todos los estudiantes eufóricos a disfrutar su tarde del miércoles, mediación de semana y tenían que disfrutarlo.

Pero para Stiles tenía que pasar su tarde dando lecciones o decidiendo que proyecto harían para que el ojiverde aprobara la materia.

Y ahí estaba, mirándolo con ojos de furia mientras el moreno se revoloteaba de carcajadas al lado de Isaac y los gemelos, llevaba casi 10 minutos de estar esperando a que se le acercara y nada, parecía ajeno a su existencia.

-Porque simplemente no te vas? A el parece no importarle ese proyecto- menciono Scott que permanecía a su lado fiel a su amigo.

-Me gustaría hacerlo Scott, pero si no lo hago el profesor podría castigarme por negarme y no pienso arriesgarme a eso por culpa de un bobo egocentrista que piensa que puede hacer siempre lo que quiera.

Estaba de acuerdo a que eran demasiadas palabras en aquella explicación, pero estaba furioso por esa actitud.

Entonces sin siquiera mencionar nada se encamino hacia aquel grupo de chicos.

-Qué haces Stiles?- susurro corriendo tras de él.

-Que parezco que hago, le diré del proyecto y me marchare, no pienso seguir con esto- sus pasos eran firmes y directos, su destino? El moreno.

-Para harás que nos maten- su voz sonó temblorosa más de lo que esperaba.

En solo cuestión de segundos se encontró parado delante de ellos que al ver su acercamiento lo miraron esperando una buena noticia por haber interrumpido cualquier clase de charla que llevaban.

-Y este mocoso que quiere?- menciono Isaac.

-Derek sabe que es lo que quiero- lo miro con determinación y el moreno le elogio internamente su valentía, pues en ese momento moriría.

-Stiles vámonos- susurro una vez más Scott detrás del castaño.

-Y tú que eres? Su mascota?- menciono entre carcajadas Aiden.

-Como tú la de ellos supongo- le respondió el castaño.

-Que has dicho mocoso idiota?!- estaba por acercársele y responderle de otra manera cuando sintió la mano del moreno en su pecho.

-Basta, no frente a la escuela- menciono.

-Me ha insultado y quieres que lo deje así como si nada?!!

-Tú los has ofendido primero, además no quiero más problemas cuando estoy por terminar el semestre- respondió Derek apartando su mano del pecho del otro.

-Hay que elogiar tu valentía enano- menciono Ethan.

En lugar de parecerle un cumplido solo fue como un balde de agua hirviendo en su cuerpo, definitivamente no le agradaban esos chicos.

Le dedico una mirada al moreno y solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó con Scott detrás de él, sabía que con eso entendería que no lo haría esperar y así como lo supuso sintió los pasos a lo lejos del moreno.

...

Se había subido a su jeep y había aparcado frente a su casa con el retumbar de aquella moto detrás de él.

Le desagradaba ese sonido, sin mencionar lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser.

Saco las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta esperando a que el otro se acercara y entrara y así lo hizo.

-Bien y que has pensado- menciono sin problema el moreno sentándose en la sala.

-Tu deberías de pensar en algo, es tu proyecto!

-Estas molesto?- menciono mientras sonreía.

-Basta, deja de comportarte como si fueras el más interesante del mundo, porque no lo eres, esto es tuyo y tu pensaras que hacer, yo solo te ayudare escuchaste?!- su límite había llegado.

-Eres un malagradecido, te salve haya y solo me gritas- exclamo despreocupadamente subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras y baja esos pies!- acercándose para bajarlos.

-Es bueno saberlo, para la próxima dejare que te rompan la cara por contestón.

Tallo su rostro en señal de frustración.

-Solo hay que ver lo de tu proyecto de acuerdo, de ahora en adelante trataremos de soportarnos el uno al otro ya que es evidente que no nos agradamos.

-Me parece un trato justo- acomodándose mejor en el sofá- Y no quiero que me molestes cuando estoy con mis amigos, es vergonzoso que un niño de preescolar vaya por mí como si fuera su hermano mayor o algo por el estilo.

-Tú no me dejaras esperando más de 10 minutos fuera de la entrada- le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Me parece bien- menciono casi de inmediato.

Iniciaban los días de su martirio, donde diversas emociones se apoderarían de ambos y un proyecto era esperado encima del escritorio del profesor.


	4. Capitulo IV

-Bien ¿Y que se supone que haremos para ese proyecto?- cuestiono el moreno.

-¿En que eres bueno?- pregunto.

-Bueno si te dijera seria contenido no apto para menores de edad- sonrió con picardía.

-¿Y lo dice el adulto verdad? ¿Qué edad tienes, 30?

-Muy gracioso, pero tengo 20.

Los ojos del castaño permanecieron congelados tras su respuesta, definitivamente no esperaba que tuviera esa edad, pues el porte que tenía parecía más de un chico de 25 o 26 años que había reprobado en diversas ocasiones.

-Te vez más mayor de lo que eres- le respondió.

-Es bueno en algunas ocasiones.

El silencio perduro el tiempo que permanecieron en el ordenador buscando algún tema que fuera de suma importancia y que atrajera la atención del profesor con solo leer el índice, pero sus posibilidades de que eso pasara eran casi nulas.

-Qué te parece hacer un proyecto donde hables de las necesidades del ser humano.

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso?- cuestiono el moreno.

-Bueno, por medio de entrevistas a las personas, su punto de vista, investigación del asunto y que grado tiene en nuestro país, visitas a lugares y eso- encogiéndose de hombros.

-No está mal, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para que ese proyecto se tenga que entregar.

-Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos – ironizo.

-Bien ya se planeó, ahora me voy- respondió tomando sus cosas.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Pero tú que hiciste?

-Exacto enano, que hice, bueno además de lucir mejor a tu lado te di las ideas que están en tu cabecita- golpeando ligeramente su frente con su dedo índice.

-Eres un tonto ¿Te lo han dicho?

-Muchas veces, pero no es algo que me interese, así que adiós- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se marchara de su casa.

...

Había pasado solo una semana y ya contaban con un plan de trabajo perfectamente elaborado por el castaño.

Sus tardes de proyecto constaban en solo un par de horas después del Instituto, él porque el moreno se marchaba con tanta urgencia al terminar esas horas era un misterio, uno que no estaba dispuesto a averiguar el menor si apreciaba su vida, ya que este constantemente le regalaba por cualquier comentario irónico unas miradas serias he indescifrables, pero en tan solo esos días le había bastado para comprender algunas de ellas.

-No entiendo porque no logras aprobar esta materia- menciono el menor mientras mordía la goma del lápiz.

-Tal vez porque no tengo un cerebro prodigioso y una boquita parlanchina como la tuya- respondió sin despegar la mirada del montón de notas que tenía en mano.

Este se giró para mirarlo.

-No deberías de hacerte menos, en estos días he visto que de verdad eres más de lo que te imaginas, pero te empeñas en negarlo.

Para Derek había muchas cosas que se empeñaba en negar, pero eso era otro tema.

-Tu no me conoces- hablo con tono serio.

Los ojos ambar se enfocaron en los del mayor y trataron de descifrar lo que ocultaban, él era una persona sociable y sin problemas al momento de hablar, pero había notado que al mayor simplemente eso no se le daba, pues sus dotes de socialismo no eran los mismos que los suyos, comenzaba a preocuparse cuando empezaran con las entrevistas y sin mencionar con la exposición.

-Ven conmigo- exclamo poniéndose de pie de sus escritorio.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el mayor sin comprender.

-Tu solo sígueme- noto que este seguía en el mismo lugar- Tus amigos no nos verán no te preocupes, tu hombría estará segura- aseguro.

Entonces se puso de pie y lo siguió.

Quería que se desenvolviera con las personas, quería que cambiara esa pose de engreído y de pocos amigos que siempre cargaba, pero por alguna extraña razón ese mismo Derek que ahora lo seguía era muy distinto al del Instituto.

En clase simplemente se ignoraban, este abrazaba a cualquier chica y se dedicaba a besarla todo el receso, mientras el castaño solo pasaba su tiempo entre risas y comentarios absurdos con su buen amigo Scott. Pero cuando estaban en su habitación parecía que su semblante de prepotencia se desvaneciera y llegara a suplantarlo una diminuta sonrisa que se le escapaba por cada comentario del menor, no era que fuera a cada minuto, pero al menos veía que tenía sentido del humor.

Así que se dedicó a llevarlo a un lugar donde seguramente tendría diversas expresiones.

-El zoológico, ¿En serio?- cuestiono el moreno metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Tienes que disfrutar de lo hay a tu alrededor- encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me interesa- se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Oye, oye, detente!- tomándolo de hombro para detenerlo- ¡No puedes simplemente marcharte!- levanto una ceja- De acuerdo si puedes, pero no debes, ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencerme a mí mismo de traerte aquí sin detenerme a pensar en que me romperías la cara en cuanto llegáramos?

-Eres un melodramático, ¿Por qué te rompería la cara? ¿Por traerme a un lugar para niños?- ironizo.

-¡Ja! ¡Hiciste un comentario irónico! ¡Vez sí que esto te hace bien!- brincando como pequeño.

-Stiles- menciono rechinando los dientes.

-De acuerdo, está bien, pero al menos dame unos minutos antes de que muera ¿Quieres?- suplico.

No supo el verdadero del porque ahora en ese momento se encontraba sosteniendo el barandal que los dividía de un pequeño chimpancé.

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Dios es tan hermoso!- señalo el castaño en dirección al animal.

Este solo rodó los ojos y se detuvo un minuto a ver aquel esplendido animal, no recordaba la última vez en que había ido a un zoológico, tal vez solo tendría 6 años cuando caminaba de la mano de su madre con rumbo al acuario del lugar, en aquel entonces la gente era mucho más abundante por ser su primer año de apertura, ahora apenas y sus hombros chocaban con los de otra persona.

Permaneció de esa manera, disfrutando de los gritos que los pequeños daban cada que el chimpancé tomaba un maní que le arrojaban y de los gritos exaltados de su acompañante.

-¡¿Viste eso Derek?! ¡Tomo el maní, eso es tan tierno!

-Si sigues gritando de esa manera el mono vendrá y te llevara para comerte- exclamo cruzado de brazos.

-Primero, es un chimpancé, no un mono y segundo....- estaba por continuar cuando de repente.

-¿Qué?- escucho a un pequeño niño que pasaba por el lugar y que los observaba con horror en su mirada.

El castaño lo recrimino con la mirada para después acercarse al pequeño.

-No pequeño, no le hagas caso a ese hombre malo- palmándole el cabello.

-¿Y...y si viene y me roba?- sus pequeños ojos se cristalizaban.

-Vendrán los bomberos y te sacaran- exclamo Derek.

-¡Derek!- recrimino.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-No ayudas.

Rodo sus ojos una vez más y se puso de cuclillas para tratar de estar a la altura del menor.

-Eso no pasara ¿De acuerdo?, los barandales que nos separan de ellos están perfectamente forjadas para que eso no suceda, además ellos solo quieren tu amistad, no robarte- menciono el de ojos verdes.

-¿De verdad?- secando una lagrima de su mejilla.

-Claro que sí, además siempre estaré cuidando esta área para que no te suceda algo malo, ¿Está bien?

El pequeño asintió eufóricamente para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo desde ahora!

-¡Danny, ven cariño, es hora de ver a los pececitos!- menciono una mujer.

-¡Si mami!- se soltó de su agarre y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

-Bueno al menos ahora tienes un amigo que no sea un brabucón- exclamo el de ojos ambar.

Se puso de pie y encaro al otro.

-No son brabucones- respondió.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces el asustar a los demás es parte de su rutina diaria para que santa clus les traiga su saco de box en navidad?

Cerró sus labios en línea recta y se acercó lo suficiente para que su cuerpo chocara contra el del menor, haciendo que este retrocediera hasta donde podía, solo topándose contra aquel barandal a su espalda.

Podía sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca de su rostro y sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

-No los conoces- susurro íntimamente, haciendo que cada palabra fuera un latido de su corazón.

-Lo suficiente para saber que tú no eres como ellos- reto con la mirada.

-Son mis amigos, me han apoyado en muchas cosas, no tienes derecho a compáralos- llevo una de sus manos al cuello de su camisa mientras en el paso rosaba el cuerpo del castaño.

Tal vez fue la molestia que lo cegaba en ese momento o simplemente la estupidez de su cerebro que lo llevo a inclinarse un poco, solo unos centímetros de división entre ambos labios.

Y de pronto....

-¡Mami, mami, esos niños se están peleando!- un niño los separo.


End file.
